


Myouri Chronicles

by StarinaSky



Series: Demon Chronicles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Death, Demons, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarinaSky/pseuds/StarinaSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TUSWDK Side story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connections of Fate

Another Start to another low rank Genin mission for my little pupils. They seem to always be complaing about this, but what am I to do about this. Todays mission was picking apples from a small orchid and for some strange reason Himeko was on Naga's shoulders picking the apples...I couldn't help but think why they were doing that...They're ninjas....They could Just climb the trees and get them, but I suppose if that's the way they want to do I'll let them do it. But at least Naga and Himeko aren't fighting, for now anyway. I leaded back against on of the apple trees in the shade and couldn't help but think back to when I was younger and so were they.

~Memory~  
I sighed as I walked down the streets of Konoha, it was a nice day but it all felt bland. "I wonder if I should pick something up to eat on my way home," I said out loud as I looked up. Then I saw Onkei-chan looking very upset, I ran after her and lightly grapped her shoulder. "Ah," she sighed as she turned around,"Myouri, what is it?," she asked. "I could ask the same thing Onkei-chan, what's the matter?," she looked down, "Would you like to go for tea and talk about it?," I asked with a gentle smile as she nodded yes. We walked together to a small restauant and ordered our tea. "So Onkei-chan what's wrong?," I asked. "Oh Myouri, Zenko wants Yochimu to be a ninja." she said looking down with teary eyes. "But why wouldn't he, Onkei-chan, he is a member of the Kusa Clan right?," I asked with slight confusion. "He is but," she stopped and gripped the napkin in her lap,"Yochimu is affected by a curse! He's blind! Tell me how he can be a ninja and survive if he's blind!," Onkei shouted with her eyes filled with tears. "I-I," I studdered for a moment,"I understand," I looked down not knowing how to reply. Onkei rubbed the tears out of her eyes,"I don't know what to do," she paused, " Not even Lady Tsunade could heal his vision." I couldn't help but feel helpless as a healer not to be able to do anything, "Onkei." I started as she looked up,"M-may I meet him, I doubt I could do anything but," I paused,"but I'd like to try!," I looked up at her with a devoted look in my eyes. "Really Myouri? You'd do that for me?," She looked back at me. "yes, I will try all I can," I replied, I just pray I didn't give her to much hope, I doubt I could do anything that Lady Tsunade couldn't.  
We walked back to Onkei's home, when we arrived I saw Zenko-kun and waved at him. Onkei-chan tapped my shoulder , I turned as she lead the way. "Yochimu," she called out, "Yochimu where are you?" she called out. "Right here momma," I heard a small voice from behind me, I turned around to see a cute little green haired boy with bandages around his eyes. "H-he's so cute," I thought. "Yochimu, I told you to stay in your room," she scolded,"It's dangerous to go out by yourself!" "I'm sorry momma, I got thristy and wanted some water," he told her as I continued to stare at his utter cuteness. "Alright" she said, "Now Yochimu, this is a friend of mommy's," She started,"Her name is Myouri Rune," I crouched down to his level,"It's very nice to meet you" I said smiling. "It's nice to meet you Ms.Rune," his politeness was so adorable! "And you too, Yochimu," Onkei looked at me that snaped me out of the cuteness overload,"Is it alright if I take these bandages off your eyes?," I asked. To my surprise he looked at his mother,"Yes ma'am." I started to slowly unravale the bandages off his eyes, when I took last bit of the bandages off I saw his yellow eyes, everything seemed normal except for his glassed over pupils. "Yochimu, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?," I asked as I raised my hands. "Um, three right?," he said. "Very good, now can you tell me what fingers I'm holding up?." I asked. "Um your right index and middle finger and your left index finger right," he said as Onkei looked in surprised. "You're very good at this game Yochimu-kun," I said smiling. "It's not a very fun game..."He replied. "Yes I know,but I like simple games." I said as I stode up,"Now I have to go now and talk with your mother. Later we can play a different game, would you like that?," I asked as he nodded, "Okay till then Yochimu-kun," I said as Onkei and I left the room. "H-how did you do that Myouri-chan?," she asked in shock. "I didn't do anything, it seems the curse is also a blessing, Onkei-chan," I started, "I belive the curse he has robbed him of his eye sight, but replaced it with some other way of 'seeing'," I said as Onkei-chan just stood there, then Zenko-kun walked up,"Myouri, they need you at the hospital now," he stated calmly. "Alright," I said as I ran off towards the hospital. "What could they need me for under such short notice," I thought as I hurried.

A nurse greeted me at the hospital,"Sorry about the short notice Myouri, but we're really short handed today and needed your help." she explained. "I-It's alright," I replied thinking they had called me for some sort of emergency. "Again, I'm really sorry." she stated as she walked with me,"There's a boy in room 213 with alot of deep cuts and we didn't want him waiting to long to get treatment so we called for you." I sighed, "Alright, I'll take care of it, no worries," I said as I waved and walked toward room 213. I opened the door to a young boy sitting on a hospital bed,"Hello,I-," he intruptied "Well it's about time!," he shouted. "Oh, I-I'm sorry," this little brat, I rushed all the way over here for that! I wish I could just strangle the rudeness outta him! "Well if your sorry hurry up then!" he demanded. I walked toward him,"So what happended?," I asked. "I fell down a hill," he said turning his face away telling an obvious lie. "You should be more careful, now what's you name?" I asked as I began healing his wounds. "Why should I tell you,huh? It's not like you care or anything!" he shouted. "Well, I thought it'd be nice to introduce ourselves. But, seeing how you want to be rude I guess not," I said as I coutinued. "Why yo-" he stopped, "Y-you have pink eyes," he said. "H-huh?," I said stopping. "T-they turned greenish-blue," he said pointing with a confused look on his face. "Oh, um my eyes turn colors depending on what kind of chakra I'm using," I told him,"Since I'm using light chakra to heal you they turn pinkish," I said looking up at him. "O-oh," he seemed to say it with a little bit of disappointment. In that moment I relized that his eyes were pink. Some kids must have been bullying him about them and pushed him down,"I-I'm sorry." "For what?," he asked with a strange look on his face. "Oh, um never mind," I said as I started back again. "Alrighty then, all done!," I exclaimed. "About time," he said with a sigh. "A nurse will come in in a moment with your discharge papers,"I said faking a smile,"and with that said I'm must be on my way," I said as I head toward the door. "Hey lady," he said calling to me,"What's your name?" "Well since you never gave me yours, I'm not giving you mine," I said as I shut the door. Ha! Take that you brat!

As I left the hospital I listened in on a conversation,"Hey, did you hear Kakashi Hatake is returning today from the Demon Country!," one girl squeeled, "Yeah, I hear he saved a princess and everything!," another shouted, "Well I heard a rumor that he was bringing her here!," a third added on. Hm, a princess from the Demon Country here? Isn't she suppose to be really young? That's a really long journey for a young girl to make, she'll probably be tired and lonely when she arrives. I started walking though town. I bet being a princess from the Demon Country means she'd be really cute. Maybe I should greet her when they arrive? But knowing Kakashi they might not even show up today. Maybe I should buy a toy to welcome her to Konoha. I stopped and looked around and right next to me was a small toy store,"Wow, I guess it's fate huh?," I said aloud as I walked in. I looked around for a few minutes. It seemed like nothing would be fitting for a princess, but then I saw a cute one colored stuffed toy with cat ears. It was so plain, but it seemed perfect! I then made my way through the check out line making light chit-chat with the cashier and the went to the front gates. There the ninjas on duty asked me,"Myouri, what are you doing just standing there? Are you on a mission or something?" "Hm? No I'm not, I'm waiting for Kakashi to return," I told them. "Well if your gonna greet a guy you coulda got him something better than a stuffed toy!," they said laughing. "It's not for him you idiots! It's for the princess he's escorting!," I shouted as I glared daggers at them. About an hour or so later I see two people walking toward the gate, a man and a small child. I was certain it was them! "Well there he is Miyouri! Go get'em!," he said laughing. "Shut up!," I shouted back. As they came closer Kakashi said,"Yo, Myou-" he couldn't finish I was already in front of the princess who was a few steps behind him. "Hello there,what's your name?," I asked smiling. "H-Himeko," she said in a low voice, she was a very pretty girl with bright red hair and a beautiful kimono. "Such a pretty name, here this is for you," I said as I handed her the stuff toy I had hidden behind my back. "F-for me?" she said as held out her hands. "Yes, welcome to Konoha Himeko-sama," I said as I smiled. "Thank you so much!," she gave a big smile, "What's your name?" "My name is Myouri Rune, it's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled back. "Kakashi said we wer going to see the Hokage, will you walk with us there," she said as she held the stuffed toy in her hands. "I'd love to Himeko-sama," I said as I stood up. She seemed so shy when she arrivied, but we chatted and laughed and giggled all the time we walked. As we arrived Kakashi said,"The Hogake will probably want to see us alone so you best be going Myouri." I sighed,"Yeah your probably right." "Myouri, will we see each other sometime soon? Maybe we can play a game!," she exclaimed. "Yes of course Himeko-sama," we both smiled as I waved them off.

What a great day, I guess I should be heading home. I walked until I got home. When I went though the gate I saw my sister,"Hello Hikari, how was your day?" "Ah! Onee-san glad your home! My day was good, how was yours?" "Mine was great!" I said with a happy face. "That's good, did you pick something up for dinner?"......Damn it....I knew I was forgetting something....

~Back to Reality~

"Myouri Sensei," Himeko called out to me,"we're all done." I stode up and streched,"Hmmmmm, alrighty then let's go turn this in and get ready for the next one!," I shouted with enthusiasum. "It better be a harder one this time Myouri Sensei!," Naga shouted at me. "Hm we'll see, come on. Let's go." I said as I started walking.


	2. A New Team

I yawned and stretched out of my bed,"Mm," I smiled to myself," Ah today is the day I meet my new team canidates! I hope I'll beable to become a Sensei!," I got out of my bed got dressed and tied back my hair. "Onee-san, good mourning," Hikari said to me. "Good mourning, did you make breakfest?," I asked. "Yup, would you like some?," "Oh yes please!," I sat down at ate. "Ah that was great, thank you," "No problem, but you better get going or you'll be late," she told me. "Same to you, remeber you have training today," I said with a smile. I got up, "Well I'll see you later Hikari," I said as waved and walked off.

As I walked thourgh the village I saw Kakashi walking, I ran toward him and said,"Mourning Kakashi, nice weather today, huh?," I smiled. "I guees so," he said as he countinued walking. "You were assigned a new team today too, right?," I asked as I walked next to him. "Yes," he said as he pulled out his book to read. "Arn't you excited that you might become a Sensei today?," I asked. "Not really, they'll probably fail," he stated bluntly. "How cold!," I shouted,"You should have more faith!," I scolded, he didn't reply. "Um, Kakashi?," I started. "Hm?," he sighed as he looked toward me. "Arn't we going the wrong way?," I asked. "Well, it's such nice day I thought I'd walk for a bit," he told me as he coutinued to red his book. "Well it is nice out, but isn't it rude to keep people waiting?," I said again he didn't replied. I sighed as I looked up at the sky, but when I looked back down Kakashi was no where to be found, "Wha-?" I said out loud as I relized that I was late going to be too. "Damn it!," I said aloud as I turned to run toward the Ninja Academy. Ack! What do I do? How do I act? Maybe I should trying putting alittle fear in them! Yeah that's what I'll do! This can't go wrong! It's fool proff!

I slammed the door open,"Okay Maggots, Which of ya'll is team 11?," I shouted. Then I heard a familair voice,"Myouri,?" it was Himeko. "Oh? Himeko...are you apart of team 11?," I asked as she nodded. Crap. My plan isn't going to work as I had hoped. Damn. I smiled," Then from now on call me Myouri Sensei! Come on ya'll, follow me," I said as I turned and walked as the followed. I took them to the training ground near the clan district. I let them sit down and started," Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." "Introduce ourselves? How exactly?" Himeko asked. "Easy, my little Hime-chan. What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that." Yochimu spoke,"Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?" he asked as polite as ever."Me? Well, I'm Rune Myouri. I like nunya and dislike non of your business," I tried to keep my tough act up, though it was hard seeing how he had asked so politly. Yochimu and Naga came up with a great response,"Huh?" "As for my dream, I plan on living to a ripe old age and dying a noble death... I have a few hobbies that you don't need to now about." I smiled again,"Now it's your turn." I looked at Himeko,"You first, Hime-chan." she sighed and stood up, "Do I have to Myouri....Sensei?" I nodded. Himeko sighed again, "Fine, I'm Izou Himeko. I like all things to do with space and the night sky. I hate egotistical bastards," she said as she stared at Naga,"I dream to one day return home and take my place there. And I like to draw, sing, dance, and train with my weapons." With that said she sat down. "Ok, you're next Green." Yochimu stood and crossed his arms, "I'm Kusa Yochimu. First thing you need to know is that I'm blind. My sense of smell and feeling are overdeveloped, allowing me to see in a sense. I like the earth and jutsus. I dislike people who doubt me because I'm blind. I dream to one day overcome the prejudice of my clan and their curse. My hobbies are to train and listen to everything around me." He sat back down. A boy with long black hair and Pink eyes stood up,"I am Naga. I have no last name before you ask. I like...nothing really besides fighting I hate the color pink. I have no dreams, just goals, to become one of the best ninja out there," he seemed deicated but a bit rude. 

I nodded and smiled at them,"Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." I told them. Himeko smiled brightly,"What kind of mission, Myouri?" I sighed,"Myouri SENSEI," I said so I'd catch on, "Anyways first, we're going to do something that we four can do. Survival training." Naga blinked,"Survival training?" "Don't get me wrong. This is no ordinary training." I told them. "Then, then what kind of training is it?" Yochimu asked. I grinned evilly. "I don't like that smile..." Himeko said leaning back. Naga nodded in agreement. "Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised. Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%," It's like I dropped a giant bomb. Himeko and Naga stared while Yochimu turned pale. "See? You three are surprised!" I smiled knowingly. "Then what was the final exam for?," Naga asked. "That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin." I blinked at him. "What?!" Yochimu protested. I igonored him,"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M!" "There is no way I'm going to fail this time!" Naga growled,"This is my last chance." Istood up,"Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." I smiled.


	3. Happiness Long Gone

I walked down  
the road toward Youchimu-kun's house with a bag full  
of dango. They were his favorite treats after all.  
I've been so busy with Hime-chan and Hikari that I haven't had much time to spend with Youchimu. I should really try managing my time better. As I  
came to youchimu's house I stopped and knocked at the  
door, to my surprise Zenko answered. "Ah, Zenko-kun, what a surprise," I said smiling. "I could say  
the same thing to you, Myouri," he started, "What do you want?" "Oh I was wondering if Youchimu was home, I brought some dangos  
for him," I said as I held out the bag for him to see. He looked at the bag,  
"Sorry Myouri, but Youchimu  
is not here," he said turning around. "Um, Well can I still come in?" I  
started, "it's been awhile since we've last spoken and well this bag is kinda heavy," I said smiling nervously. He turned back,  
"Sure, why not," he said as he turned back around and began walking. As we  
arrived to the kitchen I sat the dangos down on the  
table and pulled out a chair and sat. "So," Zenko started,"How is Youchimu's  
training coming along?" He asked as he stared out a window. "Quite well," I  
started," It's hard to believe how much he has grown." He turned around,"Hm," I didn't really know how to respond to his sigh, "Would you like some sake, Myouri?"  
"Oh that'd be nice!," I said smiling," It'd be perfect  
to go along with our snack," As he went to get the sake I started to pull out  
the dango. When he returned he poured himself a glass  
and then filled mine, "Thank you very much," as he sat  
down in front of me I couldn't help to think back on Onkei.

 

~Flashback~

 

"Onkei!," I shouted out,"Onkei, wait up!," I said as she turned around and jogged  
toward her. "Myouri-chan, how nice  
to see you." She started,"How are you?" "I'm  
good and you?," I asked as we started walk in step  
with each other. "Never better," she said slightly blushing. "Onkei, are you blushing?," I asked  
as her cheek got redder. "Um well I-," she couldn't seem to get her thoughts  
straight, "I um, well I think I have a bit of a crush," she said looking down  
with her face almost completely red now. "Ah!," I  
exclaimed," Tell me tell me, who is it?," I asked as we walked into the  
restaurant where she worked. "Well I've got some time to spare so why don't we  
sit down and chat for a bit," she said smiling. "I'd love that!," I was so filled with glee I almost couldn't contain it.  
We sat down at a table in the corner and both placed an order for green tea.  
"So, go on tell me!," I said as looked at her. "Well,  
um," she started blushing again, "There's this one person, and he's become a  
regular. He's erally nice and kinda  
cute and well um," she looked down blushing even more. "That it?," I asked a bit disappointed. "Well," she paused," Yeah,"  
she slumped. "You don't even know his name?," I said  
with a stare. "Um, Yeah. I don't," she look a bit  
depressed. There was a bit of a silence be for I  
started with a great idea,"I know! I'll stick around  
until he comes and I'll introduce you two!," what a  
fool proof plan! "Ah, wait. What?!?," she started  
blushing again,"P-Please d-don't do that!," she  
seemed stirred up. "To late, I've already made up my mind!,"  
I said as she was called to work.

 

I waited  
around for several hours drinking sake and eating takoyaki  
when my waitress ,Miyuki, came by,"Ya  
know if you keep eating like this you're gonna get  
fat, Myouri," she said as she picked up a pile of  
plates. "Nah, I'll make it all up with some extra training," I said smiling.  
"Well then, do you want some more?," she asked  
slightly annoyed. "Just another bottle of sake this time please," I said  
handing her the empty bottle. "Coming right up," she said taking the bottle, "You better leave me a nice tip," she added walking away.  
After another hour of waiting and another bottle of sake in a saw a man walk in  
with spikey black hair with yellow eyes and face markings. He was an obviously  
a member of the Kusa clan. As he sat down I saw Onkei walk to his table and take his order, as she left I  
saw her begin to blush. Bingo! That's him alright. I paid for all the things I  
ordered got up and sat at his table. "Hello there, My name is Myouri Rune and yours is?," I  
asked smiling. "I know who you are and my name is Zeko  
Kusa," he said bluntly. "Y-you do," I said a bit  
surprised. "Yes, you're a medical ninja. You helped heal me after a mission  
once." She said just as blunt. "Oh, well then, nice to meet you again," I said  
smiling nervously, I didn't recognize him at all. "Hm," he sighed,"So, what do you  
want?," he  
seemed really cold, what does Onkei see in him?  
"Well, um let's see," I really didn't know how to start up the conversation,"  
Well ya see I happen to know someone who," he stared  
at we blankly with a cocked eye brow,"um I really  
didn't think this far ahead," I said slumping.   
"What are yo-," he was stopped by Onkei bringing him green tea. "Um your green tea,sir. Your soba will be out  
shortly," she said sweetly and quitly. "Ah, Onkei!," I shouted at her. "What  
is it Myouri?," she asked  
with a child-like tone. "I'm, drowning a blank here soooo,  
this is Zenko Kusa," I said  
smiling and pointing at him. "Are you really in position to introduce me?,"he said with a cold stare.  
"Y-you'll have to forgive her, she means well," she said with an off smile,"  
I-I'd better go and get your soba now," she said as she dashed off. "You mean  
well," he asked looking back at me. "Um well yeah!," I  
said scratching my head. "How so?," he asked. "Well ya see,Onkei-chan  
sorta has a crush on you, but she's to shy to say anything about it to you," I said trying to  
explain. "Is that so," he stated looking up. "Um well yeah," I said again  
scratching my head,"So do what you like with what  
I've told you, but if you hurt Onkei I'll have to  
hurt you worst!," I said smiling as I got up and left.

 

~End of Flashback~

 

I suppose the  
rest is history, they started dating, got married, and had Youchimu.  
Onkei seemed so happy back then. After Youchimu went to the ninja academy Onkei  
stopped smiling, and only worried. "Myouri, you havn't touched your sake. What's the matter?," he asked in the same old cold way. "Ah,  
oh nothing."I  
started," I was just in my head," I said taking a sip oh the sake. The silence  
was broken by a question I'd hope he wouldn't ask,"Have  
you seen Onkei anytime recently?" he asked looking  
up. "You know, Youchimu asks about her too," I stated,"He misses her a lot," I said looking down smiling  
sadly. "That doesn't answer my question, Myouri," he  
said staring at me. "No, I haven't," I could my emotions beginning to lock  
themselves away. "Do you know where she is?," he asked  
in the same way. "No," such a blunt statement, he'll know something's wrong.  
"You're lying," his stare became angry. "I'm not, how could I possibly know?," how cold, though I'm not sorry for it. "Why do continue  
to do this? She needs to be here, Myouri," he said  
with his sharp stare. "You know, she use to come to back, so I could tell her  
how Youchimu was doing and to even give her photos," I  
started,"She really truly cared for you and Youchimu both," My head started to go blurry. "If that's so  
why isn't she here?," he asked. "She couldn't take the  
thought of Youchimu getting hurt, she couldn't take  
it anymore." I said standing up. "Myouri, don't you  
walk away, we're not done here yet," she said angrily standing up. "Zenko, we are done here, I will not be questioned in this  
way. You will have to let her go. Otherwise it'll start to tare  
at you. It has me, and as much as I wish for those tares to turn in to scars  
they won't. Because I'm the one who keeps them open and bleeding," I turned my  
back to him,"Give Youchimu  
my best," I said as I walked away.

 

I-I remember  
it, so clear. All of it. It hurts,though I keep silent for their sake? Or maybe it's  
for mine. I can feel the tears starting to fall. She came to visit. She wanted  
to see Youchimu, she truly did. I took her to him and  
she smiled, she was happy, in that moment. She wanted me to walk with her by  
that creek. Something she loved to do. It'd been raining that week. The creek  
had risen and flooded. But, still we walked next to it. We chatted about all  
the good times, of her happiness that was now gone. I can remember her smiling.  
But then, she tripped and fell into the water. The quick current carried her  
away before I could do anything. I froze and fell to the ground, she was gone.  
I wonder if she's happy again now, happy watching over Youchimu  
and seeing that he's okay. But, I won't ever know for sure. I hate lying to  
them, it adds the tares that I have. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell him.  
But, not now I'm far to  
weak. I hope he'll forgive me. I smiled sadly and wiped the tears from my face.  
I look at the sky,"Onkei," I started,"if  
you can hear me, know I'm watching over Youchimu for  
you. I'll protect him with all I am. In hope that in heaven you're smiling like  
you use to." I looked down the road and began to walk. I have to be stronger,  
for everyone. Otherwise, what good am I?

 

~END~


	4. Date

"Himekooo, you promised to train with me tonight, to work on aim," as soon as I heard TenTen say those words. I knew Himeko and Hikari had set all of this up as a trap. Sigh, and now here I am. Alone with Kakashi in a nice restraunt. The kind of restaraunt couples come to. Himeko and Hikari can be such a bother, I should really ring their necks. But, I could never do something like that. "Myouri.....Myouri?," I heard a voice say. "Huh, wha?," I replied. "You were spacing out," Kakashi said to me. "Oh I'm sorry," I smiled ackwardly. "You seem to do that alot," he said with a grin. I giggled."You know it's true Myouri," he said in reply. "Yeah I know, I should really pay more attention,"I said scratching my head. "It's fine, it's kinda cute," he said laughing. "It is not cute," I replied with a glare. "You know, Himeko and Hikari are watching us, right?," I said trying not to look in their direction. "Yeah, they still have quite a ways to go," he said looking at them. "Honestly, I mean Himeko use to have purple hair, why would she chose a wig in that color?," I asked more so to myself. "Well you're her sensei, you should teach her better," he said with a slight glare. "She's still learning, I know what I'm doing Kakashi," I said scolding him. "Yeah, yeah," he replied. "Hmph," I crossed my arms and pouted. "Hm," he sighed. "What is it?," I asked. "Just thinking, how long have we known each other?," he asked. "Hm," I thought back," Seven or eight years, we meet during a mission," I said in reply. "Hm, yeah about," he answered. Wow, eight years. It doesn't even seem that long ago.

~Flashback~

This morning Hokage-sama told me I was going on a mission. Such short notice, I had planned on helping Hikari train. I hope she'll forgive me...Sigh, anyway I'm suppose to meet two ninjas named Kakahi Hatake and Might Gai at the town gate. Well, at least it's a nice day to be walking in. But still, I'm sorry Hikari. After walking for a few minutes I could see the gate. There was only one ninja standing there. He started running towards me and grabbed my hands,"My, my what a youthful beauty, it is a pleasure to meet you! You must be Myouri Rune!," he said with great speed. "Ah,um, yes. W-who might you be?,"I asked very confused. "Oh me? I figured everyone knew! I'm am Might Gai! Konoha's most youthful ninja!," I couldn't help but wonder if he was always this hyper. "I-It's very nice to meet you,"I really didn't know how to reply. "Gai, what are you doing," I heard a voice say. "Ah, Kakashi. You're late!," Gai started,"Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting!,"h-he's so loud. Kakashi looked toward me,"Ah, well um I just got here, so you really didn'y keep me waiting,"I said with a crooked smile. He sighed,"Anyway, are you ready to go?," he asked us. "Ha! Silly Kakashi! I am always ready!,"Again with the shouting. "Um I'm ready but," I slightly paused as they looked at me,"Well, I won't be much help on this mission. So in advace I'm sorry for getting in the way," I said with a smile, bowing at them as they looked at me with a strange look. Kakashi turned and began walking as Gai again shouting,"Oh you will be no problem,I'm sure of it Myouri-chan!," I straightened up and smiled,"I hope so."

After walking for several hours and dealing with Gai's countinous almost endless converstions it began it get dark,"Um, it's getting dark. Shouldn't we start setting up camp?,"I asked. "We've still got about an hour worth of daylight, we can set up camp later," Kakashi replied. "But, if the sun goes all the way down it'll be hard to see," I answered back. "It'll be fine," he said coldly. "A-alright,"I guess he's right. "Kakashi! Don't be so rude!,"Gai shouted. They started arguing. What is with these two. After alittle while longer of walking we made camp. What a day, these two seem to make the worst pair. Apperantly Gai thinks them as rivals, he even has a score on wins. I wonder how they fight,I wonder what happened to Kakashi's left eye. I suppose I could ask, but I'm sleepy now. Maybe tomorrow,or not. 

Morning came and I stretched and yawned. I looked around, and wait...Where'd they go? Ah um wait...Did I get left? Er wha-what? When did, how,"Hello?," I called out,"Gai, Kakashi? Where are youuuu," Those bastards. They left me! I packed my stuff and hurried down the trail. "Gai! Kakashi! This isn't funny," I shouted. I just don't get it...What the hellll!!!! I started running until I was in an open field. As I kept running I was stopped by a flying shuriken. I jumped back. What the? As I looked up I saw a tall black haired ninja with black markings on his face. "Ah," he began to speak,"What's a pretty little ninja doing allll the wayyy out here," he asked. I glared at him,"Who are you?," I asked. "Me? Your the one trecking on our territory little girl," he replied with an evil grin. Territory? Wait...What was this mission even for...Damn it why do I never ask the important questions! "What is it cutie, to afraid to speak? Here come with me, I'll take good care of you," He said with his evil smile. "As if!," I shouted back. "Ah, to bad. Now I'll have to kill you!," he said pulling out a scroll summoning a giant sword while dashing towards me. As I gasped I ducked under his attack and summoned my katana, Akahana. His second attack I blocked with my sword. I narrowed my eyes and started attacking. Then he struck my sword with great strengh, so powerful it slid me back almost 30 feet. "Not bad my cute little kunoichi," he said resting his sword on his shoulder. "Hmph," I sighed,"I'm really not much for fighting," I said coldly. "Well that's too bad," he said started dashing toward me I stood my ground, but then I felt another present. I saw a blur of a girl with a short sword, but then I felt myself being lifted and being taken away from the field. When I came to my scenses I relized that Kakashi was carrying me. "H-hey,wait!," I shouted. he stopped and put me down in a place surrouned by trees,"What!," he said with a glare. "You two left me! What the hell for!," I shouted. "You're a very heavy sleeper," he said. I glared at him, I know I'm NOT that heavy of a sleeper. "Well you still could ha-," I stopped,"Y-you're bleeding," I said noticeing a cut across his waist. "It's nothing, we're being followed. We need to keep moving," he said sniffing the air. "Hold on, it'll only take a second," I said as I placed one hand on his wound and the other on my waist. "Wow, you heal quickly," he said looking at me. "Yeah," I pulled my hand off my waist,"it's part of my kekkai genaki." I answered revealing a wound. "Wh-" he seemed a bit taken back. "It allows me to take a wound from another person and inflict it on myself,"I said smiling. "Why would you do that? What does it even solve!," he seemed a bit irritated. "One, it's faster to do, and two it was my fault you got hurt. Baring your pain is my way of saying thank you and I'm sorry all at once," I said smiling. He gave me a strange look,"L-let's get moving," he said standing up held out his hand. "Right!," I said smiling grabbing his hand.

~End of Flashback~

"Myouri....Myouri" this seemed fimilar. "Huh, wha-?" I replied. "You...were spacing out again," he said with a glare. "S-sorry, I was thinking about the mission we were on when we first meet,"I said smiling scratching my head. "Hm, I remeber that too," he said with a smile. "Yeah, it was suppose to be an easy mission. We were suppose to gather a bouqet of rare flowers that bloom and die in a very short period of time. The one that requested the mission wanted the flowers to help propose to his girlfriend," I said with a smile. "Yeah, but turned out the flowers were in a rouge ninja territory. It turned an easy mission to a annoying one," he said with a sigh. "Hey, we got the flowers back in time for him to propose! That's all that mattered!," I sais scolding him. "Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Anyway, it's getting kinda late. We should probaly leave soon,"I said with a smile. "Yeah," he said as he stood up and paid the check. "Come on, I'll walk you home," he said. "Thank you," I said smiling. We walked and talked all the back to my house, it felt really nice. "Well here we are,"I said with a smile. "Yeah, well good night Myouri," he told me. "Same to you Kakashi," I said placing my hand on the gate as he was walking away. "Oh and Myouri," He called out. "Yeah?," I said looking at him parcially down the street. "You, you look pretty tonight," he said as he put his hands in his pockets and started walking away again. "T-thank you?," w-what was with that?


	5. Memories

~Myouri POV~  
I sighed. What a boring rainy day. I looked out the window. Hikari is gone on a mission and my students are all taking shelter from the storms in their homes. I'm all by myself…With my memories….I sighed again,"What a day," I said aloud.

~Flashback~  
"Hokage-sama you called for me?," I said entering the his quarters. "Ah yes Myouri-san, timely as always," he said putting papers down. "I always try to be," I said smiling. "I know, now I've called you here to talk to you about something very important," he said clasping his hands. "Y-yes?," I didn't know what else to say. "I know you are next in line to be the head of the Rune clan, though it is no secret," he paused,"So as such I'd like you to dress and act more maturely," she said looking at me. "W-what? What do you mean?," I didn't understand. "Though you are of great skill, Myouri, you still act in childish ways. Kurai and Kenchi Rune, your parents, are still missing in action," he scolded me. "I know, but," I was interrupted. "No buts, there has been no sign if they are still even alive. You have to start acting like the jounin you are and act responsibly," I really didn't know what to say. "Yes…Hokage-sama. I understand," I looked down. "Now then, you are dismissed."he told me. "Yes, I'll be leaving now." I said as I turned and left. As much as I wanted it not to be true. It was. I had to stop being the cheerful, carefree me and start acting like a clan leader. But, if I show how weak I am, if I stop smiling and laughing. Then, I'll be useless, I won't be able to carry on. I wouldn't be able to help anyone. Hmp, I guess I should start all these changes with some new clothes. At least I like shopping. 

"Onee-san! Welcome ho-," Hikari started, "Onee-san what happened to your clothes?," I giggled,"I felt like changing my look alittle," I said turning taking off my jounin vest and showing my new outfit,"How does it look?," I asked with a smile. "Y-yeah…It does," she said with a bit of a blank stare," You changed your hair too, it's not in pig tails anymore," she said looking behind me. "Yeah, I'm a bit to old for pig tails ya know," I said smiling. "But It was cute that way," she sounded a bit disappointed. "I'm to old for cute," I said giggling. "But still," she said whining. "It's fine, now what's for dinner?." I asked carrying on.

A few day later I was called to go on an escort mission with Kakashi and Gai. As I arrived at the gate Gai was there waiting,"Ah Myouri! Looking as youthful as always!," I really don't even know what that means but I answered,"Same goes for you Gai," I said with a smile. "Your new outfit look good on you as well," he said in reply. "Thank you, Kakashi is late as always it seems," I said looking around. "Yes, you can never trust him to be on time," he stared when Kakashi appeared behind him. "I'm right here," he said with a blank stare. "Kakashi! Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting!," Gai shouted as he turned around. "But um, I wasn't waiting. So it's fine really," I tried to keep a rival match-up from happening,"So let's get going," I said smiling. Kakashi turned around add we all followed. Later on I found myself next to Kakashi,"Hey Kakashi, can I ask you something?," He looked at me,"Hm?," was his reply. "What's with you and Gai? Are rivals or somethin'?," I asked. "Not really," he answered. "Yeah right," I said with a sigh. "What about you?" he asked. "What?," I didn't get it. "Last mission we were on you said 'I won't be much help on this mission. So in advance I'm sorry for getting in the way' what changed?," he said looking at me. "Nothing really," I started,"I said it once, I don't believe in repeating myself," I said looking forward. He sighed as Gai came up behind us,"What are you guy talking about?," he asked. "Oh, nothing really," I said smiling carrying on another conversation.

A few days later we were getting close to our destination. Our mission was to escort a princess from her home to some sort of royal meeting place. Himeko would probably understand more about it, I wonder how she's doing without Kakashi home. Suddenly a young girl about Himeko's age appeared in front of us. She glared at us. "Are you lost little girl?," Gai asked. "So you're the ones that were hired," she said in a low tone. We really didn't know what to say. "You sell your souls and bodies to anyone with money, you're the worst kind of people!," she began shouting at us. We were all taken back,"I can see your pasts, the sins you are!," she seemed relentless as her eyes turn color string into our eyes. I stepped forward and her eyes changed back as she backed up. As I got closer I could see the fear she had behind her brave face. I crouched down,"Quite a skill you have there. Being able to see into our pasts. To see the sins we've commited," I said smiling,"You can look into mine if you'd like," I told her. Her eye changed again and she looked into my eyes, her eyes turned back and a tear rolled down her face. "My story isn't filled with the sin you thought, hm?," I started, "It's a lot different," she stood there with a blank face, speechless. I pulled up my hand and rubbed my thumb over a scratch on her face healing it. "My name is Myouri Rune, what is your's?," I asked smiling. "M-mine is Yumi Ichida," she answered. "It's nice to meet you. Now we are on our way to a mission, would you like to come with us?," I asked with the surprise of everyone. "W-what are you doing Myouri?," Kakashi said coming up behind me. "I'll go!," Yumi shouted. "Alrighty then, let's get going," I said grabbing her hand ignoring Kakashi's question.

After a while of walking in silence we came to a frock in the road we were on. "We're suppose to go down the right path, right?," I asked. "Yeah," Kakashi answered. "You'll have to let go of my hand now, but you can still walk beside me if you'd like," I said letting Yumi's hand go. We started walking down the right path, Yumi paused for a moment but then ran after us walking next to me. After a while more of walking we arrived to what seemed to be a palace, and Yumi grinned her teeth. A guard meet us at the door,"You must be the ninja from Konoha, right this way," he said leading us to a room. There we saw a young lady with long silver hair and bright blue eye wearing a lavish kimono,"You are the shinobi from Konoha?," she asked. "Yes we are," Gai replyed. "My name is Ayame Yoshimizu, it's is a pleasure to meet you," she bowed and then stared at Yumi,"I payed for tree shinobi, why is there four?," she asked. "Well you see," I started," I am a medical ninja and this is my apprentice, she accompanies everywhere," I answered. "Ah, I see," she replied,"My meeting isn't till tomorrow so my gaurds will show you to your rooms," she said. "Thank you very much," I replied bowing. 

The gaurds showed Kakashi and Gai to their rooms and Yumi and me to ours. After a while Yumi spoke,"Do you know what you're protecting?," she asked looking down. "Yes I do," I said in reply. "But why are you protecting someone like her?," she said clutching a blanket. "We were hired to, we have to," I answered. "Why should she and her family live in riches while her people live in poverty?," she was getting angry. "You knew that we were coming didn't you? That's why you were on that road right?," I asked to her surprise,"A child wouldn't know of ninja coming unless they heard it from an adult right?," I continued as she looked at me and back down,"I do believe something will happen tomorrow that you already know about, a revolution of your people, right?," I said looking at her with a smile. She looked back up with surprise,"H-how do you know this?," she asked. "I'm really good at putting puzzles together, Ayame-hime seems like she has a good heart," I said being inturbted. "How can you say that!," Yumi shouted at me,"If she was kind then why do so many stave on the streets!," she started crying. "You kept in the dark about this revolution battle, what is to say she isn't kept in the dark of what is happening to your people?,"I asked smiling. She looked up again,"I'm sure if the truth was told to her she try to change everything she could," I said. "Y-you really think so," she look back down. "I do," I said smiling. "Hey, h-how do you keep smiling?," she asked. "Hm?," I was a bit confused. "I saw into your past, it's so painful. I don't understand how you can smile," she explained. "I don't want pity from anyone,I want to protect them. You can't help anyone if you're in pain yourself, I smile to reassure them that everything is fine. Even if it is a lie," I said smiling. "You sure are strong Anee-sama," she said smiling back at me. I giggled.

After a while Yumi had fallen asleep and Kakashi had knocked on our door. I answered,"Shhh, Yumi is sleeping," I said with a pout. "We need to talk," Kakashi said pulling me out into the hall. "What is it?," I asked. "Do you honestly believe it's a good idea to have that girl here?," he asked with his hands in his pocket. "Her name is Yumi and yes I do," I wasn't sure what he was trying to get at, but the question kinda ticked me off. "She's only going to get in the way, what if something happens to her?," he asked. "There's no need to worry about any of that," Kakashi looked a bit surprised,"Because she is now a part of my team, and I will protect her like I would protect you or Gai!,"I said with a smirk. Kakashi seemed taken back the statement. He sighed,"Fine, but don't get yourself hurt in the progress," he said as he turned and started to leave. "I can never guarantee something like that," I said smiling as I went back into my room. I stretched, changed my clothes, and laid down on the futon prepared for me. Before closing my eyes I thought of Hikari and Himeko, and wondered how they were doing.

I suddenly felt someone pushing on my shoulder. As I came out of my deep sleep I saw Yumi,"Wake up Anee-sama!," she said energetically . "Mm," I sighed rubbing my eyes picking up the clock next me,"Yumi, it's 5:20. What is it?," I really don't like being woken up. "But Anee-sama isn't it time to get up?," she asked with her head tilted. I sighed,"I guess so," curse children and their mourning energy. I got up and got dressed,"I guess we should go and try to get some breakfast," I said stretching and yawning. "Yeah!," Yumi replied following behind me. "Hmmm, it doesn't seem like anyone is up," I said looking around. We arrived to the throne room to find Ayame-hime," Ah, good mourning Ayame-hime-sama," I said smiling. "To you as well," she said bowing slightly, "You're up quite early," she said with a smile. "Yes, well you see," I began to talk but was interrupted by a loud boom. "What was that!?," Yumi shouted. I grabbed Yumi up and dashed toward the princess. I softly tossed Yumi next to Ayame-hime and turned around with a shuriken in my hands,"Stay still," I told them. I looked all around me when suddenly the roof of the throne room started to crack. Then it gave way and deflected the three shuriken thrown at the princess. As the dust settled I saw a tall, muscular man with spiked hair. "Step aside," he demanded pointing his zanbato at me. "I'm sorry, but I cannot," I said shaking my head. "Then I ha-," he was cut off. "Onee-sama please don't fight her!," Yumi shouted. He seemed taken back,"Yumi? What are you doing here," he asked. "Don't worry about it! Myouri-anee-sama understands! She knows, she'll tell the princess the true of her people! She's been lied to!," Please don't fight her!," She shouted back. "You're the one that's been lied to, this woman is nothing more than a hired killer," he said back to her. "Onee-sama please list-," she tried to reason with him, but he was already charging at me. I summoned Akahana and blocked his sword against mine,but his strike brought me to my knees. Not good, I tilted my blade letting them slid off each other. I spun up and around him, slicing the back of his shirt open. As he turned around I jumped back,"I really don't want to fight you, please take Yumi's advice and don't fight me," I asked. He didn't answer me, he just started charging. "To be carrying a zabato he's pretty fast," I said in my head as I dodged and blocked his attacks.Crap, a stalemate again I said as our blades became still against each other again. He I don't want to hurt him I better end this quickly. Alright, let's get this over with. I gripped my katana and charged my chakra into it, catching it a blaze. He jumped back to avoid getting burned. I looked over at Yumi gripping to Ayame's kimono, she was crying and Ayame seemed to be in total shock. "Please leave," I said pointing Akahana at him, but before he could reply Kakashi came through the hole in the roof fighting off a young kunoichi. "Kakashi," I said looking at him as he landed. As I turn my head back the man with the zabato was charging again at me,I dodged his attack. "Please everyone one stop!," Yumi shouted. A plea in vain. I-I wish it'd all stop to. But, That jutsu is a risky one…If I don't do it right it could effect everyone…Then we'll all be back to square one. But…. I have to do something. I pushed the man with the zanbato back one more time. Then I crouched down, my eyes began to turn red as the dark chakra began to flow.

~Yumi POV~  
M-Myouri-anee-sama is crouched down, did she get hurt? I-I hope she's not hurt…H-huh? What's going on? She's moving slowly. I-It looks like her eyes have changed color. Suddenly I felt a huge gust, I raised the arms to protect my eyes. I tried looking, but all I could see was red blur. Then there was another gust followed by a loud shout. Silence, w-what had happened? I lowered my arm to see. I saw Onee-sama collapsed, as well as Nami-chan. I look ed over to see Myouri-anee-sama being held up by the scarecrow guy. Her eyes were open, but she didn't seem conscious. What had she done? I saw scarecrow leap toward us with Myouri-anee-sama in his hands,"Look after her alright?," he said. "Shouldn't you get her some help!," I yelled at him. "She would want to make sure you were alright first," he said with a smile. "H-how?," Ayame-hime spoke up softly with tears in her eyes,"How could I have not known about all of this?," she was gripping her kimono. "Now isn't the time to worry about how," I said, "What you have to worry about now is how you're going to change it," I said grinning at her. She looked at with surprise, "Yes," she looked down, "I will not let this go unpunished, those who have lied to me will be shown no mercy," she said with a stern look. "Alright let's go," Scarecrow picked her up and carried her away. I don't know why but, I felt she meant what she said. I know she'll keep her promise! Not long after they left I heard Myouri moan,"Anee-sama! Are you alright," I looked at her with concern and relief. "Mm, yeah. Is Kakashi and Ayame-hime alright?," she asked with no concern for herself. "Yeah, they were fine. I'm more worried about you," I said with a pout. "I'm fine really, I hope I didn't hurt your friends to much," she said with a sad smile. "Aneeee-samaaaa, you need to worry about yourself!," jeez what's with her! "S-sorry," she smiled. "Um, Anee-sama," I started. "Yes," she looked at me. "W-what did you exactly do?," I couldn't help but ask. I'd never seen a jutsu like that. She giggled,"A dangerous one, I wanted the fighting to stop so I stopped it," she said with a smile. "B-but, it um," I didn't know how to explain it. She patted my head,"I'll tell you the story later if you'd like." I nodded. "Now let's go check on your friends," she said as stood up. She's a bit strange. She has the ability to fight, but yet she chose to end it at the expense of her own health. Even now she was healing two people up until a few moments ago were enemies. She really was a ninja who deserved respect.

After all was said and done, everything was quite. Though it seemed like an eerie peace. Nami-chan and Yuki-onee didn't take the princess getting away well, but I convinced them to give her a chance. After all what'd we have to lose? After all was settled Myouri told me the story she promised. She said long ago there was a princess with blood of a phoenix and that two kingdoms waged war over her. This greatly saddened the princess so during the biggest battle she ran from the castle to the edge of the battle field. Seeing all the pain and bloodshed in her name caused her to fall to her knees and cry. Having seen enough she summoned all of her power and let out a beautiful, painful sound and both armies fell where they stood. Seeing the war stopped, with tears in her eyes, she smiled and fell into a deep sleep never to be woken up. I honestly believe Anee-sama just made up the story so she wouldn't have explain what she actually did. Ugh, adults are so mean. Even now, all the adults are talking to the princess and I was sent here to go to bed. It's not faaaaiiiirrrrr! "They're so unfair," I said out load with a pout as I lied down on the bed. Not….Fair……I felt drift to sleep. I'm not….a…..kid.

I jolted up. "Huh, wha-?" I said looking around, "What time its it!?!," I said jumping out of bed and getting dress. I ran out into the hallway and ran into Yumi-onee,"Onee-sam where is Myouri-anee?!," I yell out. "Those Hidden Leaf ninja left a few moments ago," he answered. "Whaaaaa!?!," I said running toward the front of the palace. Damn it, why'd I have to sleep in today! I hope I didn't miss Myouri-anee yet! As I busted through the front gate I saw all three of them, they were to far to catch up to! "Hey!," I shouted out,"Thanks for everything! Come back one day, okay?!," I yelled at them waving goodbye. Myouri-anee turned around and waved with a smile. I watched them walk off till I couldn't see them anymore. I'm glad I was able to meet a ninja like her. I'll train hard so be able to fight that way she does, with compassion and mercy for whoever is called an enemy!

~Myouri POV~  
"You're not gonna answer back?," Kakashi asked as I waved. "I really can't, our mission is complete I doubt I'll ever come back here," I said with a somewhat sad smile. "Guess you're right," Kakashi answered. I stretched,"Alright, let's go home!," I said enthusiastically. I wanna see Hikari and Himeko.

~End of Flashback~  
Sigh. How boring. I could go for a drink. I said as I walked to the kitchen. I pulled a bottle of sake out off a shelf. As I poured a myself a glass for myself I saw a flash of lighting and then a crack of thunder quickly after. Himeko….I hope she's doing alright. I took a sip of my sake. "The storm is only going to get worst," I said with a sigh.


	6. Akahana: The Cursed Sword

"Ah," I sighed. It's such a nice day. "Mom! Lookie what I got!" Kintori shouted as he ran toward me,"I picked you a flower!," he said as he handed it to me. "Thank you, it's very pretty," I said as I took it from him. "Just you wait! I'll pick some more just for you!," he shouted as he turn and ran off. I wish his father could see him now, he'd be so happy. I do miss him so. "Kintori! I'm about to make to dinner so don't be off to long!," I called out to him. "Kay~!," he shouted back. Such a good boy.

After dinner I put Kintori to bed. He may not like it, but he needs his rest. Now to poor me some tea. It's times like this I miss Nora the most, he was always good at filling the silence. I closed my eyes, when I opened them again I saw a glow coming over the hill. Was it dawn already? I stood up, I should have already been in bed. As I turned I heard muffled voices, wait..I watched the light the light turn into people holding torches. Why? No time to ask questions, I turned and grabbed the sword Nora left me and dashed toward Kintori's room. But in my way stood a priestess, it was Kanna. "Why are you here!?!," I yelled at her with my hand on the hilt of the sword. "To kill the demon," she replied in such a calm voice. "What demon?," I said narrowing my eyes. "The boy with the golden hair," she said in the same tone,"How could you give yourself to that evil kind, Akahana?," What could she possibly mean!?! "My son is no demon!," I shouted as I charged at here. She lifted her staff and I smissed my shot, but I didn't care I got passed her and closer to kintori's room. But I was stopped by a sharp pain in my shoulder, I looked down a shaft to see Kanna standing in front of me. "H-How?," I had passed her. She pulled her staff out of my shoulder as I fell. "Don't interfere, you'll keep your life that way," she turned and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I gained my strength and stood up and ran toward Kintori's room holding my shoulder. I slammed his door open. Gone. Where? I ran franticly, where is he? Where did they take him? Where is my baby!?! I heard a scream, I followed it without a second thought. I slammed open the door to the garden, there I saw Kintori being held down as Kanna was chanting. "Mommy!," he screamed for me. "Kintori!," I ran toward him, then suddenly red. I fell. Red. Silence. I shuttered. Why? He was just a child. Why would they do this?

"What is done is done." That voice,"the demon is dead." That person. I hate her. "Akahana, we are leaving now," no not just that person,"You'll understand one day this was right," I hate them all. They took my soul away. My purpose. My everything. I stood up. Everything is black. There is nothing. I felt myself draw Nora's sword. "Akahana there is no need for this," that voice. That damn voice! I charged. I cut through everything in my path. It was all red and black, just red and black. Everything feels so numb, all except my hatred! I stopped, "GAHHHH!!," I fell. My eye,"Do you really want to walk this path?," that voice. I looked up to see Kanna, that evil miko. What priestess would kill a child!?! "Rise up and you'll lose more than an eye, Akahana," damn her. "Die," I grinded my teeth. "You're going to kill me,? What a stupid question. "No," I spoke. "Oh? Then what are you going to do?" I lowered my hand where my eye use to be. "I'm going to kill you and everyone else," no sooner than I had said that I slashed my sword clean through her neck. Silence. I clenched my sword. I'm not done yet. No where close. They took away my world, I'll destroy theirs! "Lady Kanna! You! How could you!?!" another annoying voice. I destroyed it too. I can hear their yells and screams, I stop them all. I ignore their cries for mercy. I cut them all down, even ones not holding swords. Even the ones to young to know their meanings. All of them! But I've not yet had my fill.

Black…Black again, all except the road I'm following. How long has it been since that night? Days? Weeks? Months? I can't stand it! Why am I still here!?! Erk. I felt a pain in my arm, my blade thirsts for blood. Or is it me? "Huh?," a voice. I looked up to see a young girl..A miko. "Can I help you ma'am?" Help? I'm beyond anyones help. "Are you alright? Do you need some water?" I walked forward. "Um, Miss?," I slashed my sword. She fell to the ground. "A last word?," I pointed my sword at her fear stricken face. She smiled,"I'm…sorry for your pain…I hope you'll find your soul," her eyes closed and she collabsed. My soul? What a stupid girl. I looked up to see a shrine. Blood will be there. I can feed my lust. I walked up many steps and through a garden, kill all who stood. I entered a prayer room. I saw a old praying monk. I walked forward, but as I did chains surrounded me and caused me to fall to my knees,"Bastard," I murmured ,"No better than her." He stood up,"We've been waiting for you," he said as a golden sparrow landed on his shoulder. "Waiting?," I asked. "Akahana, the red flower of death. We knew you'd make it here,"he said. "We? You mean the one's outside? As you can see my blade has feed on their blood," I said with a smile. "Poor child," the sparrow on his shoulder flew off and landed on mine,"How cruel fat has been to you." I glared at him,"Are you going to kill me?," I asked. "No, I'm ging to help find your soul." I laughed,"My soul? Who do you think I am?," what a foolish statement. A soul, never again. "You and your sword will become one, and one day you will have a wielder who will give you your soul back," what is this monk talking about? He walked toward me as the bird flew into a cage. The monk placed a paper seal on my forehead. "One day, you will know peace," as he ssaid those words a white flash occurred and it felt as if I were sleeping.

As I stay in the darkness, with only this yellow sparrow to keep me company, I still crave blood. I hate it here. Tis endless place. *Chirp* Hm? What is this, I hear footsteps. "Birdie where are you?" a voice? Suddenly I was back in the prayer room, except it was worn down and my sword was in the center. I tried grabbing it, but my hand went through it. *Chirp* "Eh? Where am I?" I saw a girl with red hair. "Oh, I hope I didn't get lost…" She seems…Ditsy. *Chirp* "Ah there you are!," she said to the bird.*Chirp* He landed on my sword. "What…is this?," she asked looking over the sword. A soul… Hm, interesting.The bird flew up and landed on a perch next to me. So, you think this girl can give me my soul back, huh? She touched the sword and there was a flash. "W-Who are you?," she asked. "I am Akahana, the sword. Are you willing to make a contract with me?," I asked her. "A contract?," she said in reply. "Yes, my friend thinks you a perfect suitor." I told her as the bird perched on my shoulder. "Why?," she asked. "Because even though you have the power to kill, you never want to," I told her,"I'll give you the power when you need it, so what'll it be?" I asked. She paused,"Alright, I'll do it," she finally said. I pulled out a scroll,"Now speak your name and write it in blood on this. I laid it in front of her. "My name is Myouri Rune," she said as she signed. "Now it is done," I said as a final flash occurred. I left a mark on her thigh and my sparrow left a mark on her chest. Now, what will happen next. I can only imagine.


	7. Champion's Festival

Myouri POV  
"Wow! They really out did themselfs this year!" I exclaimed at the sight of the festival. "Indeed! But the sight is only equaled by your beautiful kimono Myouri!" Hitomi exclaimed as I turned show ing off my new kimono. It's a traditinal one, orange with an Autumn leaf pattern, long sleeved, with a long red slash that had the Rune clan symbol embroided into it. Through Hitomi's exclaim was a bit of a glote since she was the one who made it. "Thanks again for making me one, Hitomi. Your's is just as beatiful. "Thank you very much!," she shouted as she spun round. Her's was Blue with a sort of bubble pattern with extra long sleeves and a white shash. "I can wait to see what Kitty and Yochimu are wearing! I bet they're adorable!" she gleed. "Now now, remeber this is their night. So no getting in the way tonight," I siad trying to calm her down. She sighed,"That's no fun at all." "I'll buy you a chance to win a gold fish, so don't pout," I said with a slight chuckle. "Really!? Yay!" she exclaimed at the "chance" to win a gold fish. As she turned in circles she stooped,"Ah, Naru is here?" she said with a bit of shock. "He is? And dress up in a suit? The world must be coimg to an end," I replied with equal shock. He walked up to us in dark blue suit, white dress shirt, and tie to match,"Why are you two always where I am," he said in an annoyed melancholy toned voice. "It's fate of course!" Hitomi exclaimed as Naru lowered his head in a sigh. He'd been waiting on his "fate" for years. "So Naru, your buying us our snacks right?" I asked with an evil grin. "Like Hell I am, you two eat like hourses!" he replied with a bark. "How rude! We eat like normal people at these sorts of things!" Hitomi shouted. "That's not exactly helping our case there friend," I replied.

"Wait so Kitty and Hime arn't here together?! Why nooot?" Hitomi asked in a winey voice. "Cause Naga was little to late," I sighed,"Naru's to blame for that." "You wanted him trained, I trained him. Don't make this about me. He's the one who didn't even know about the festical till I told him," Naru replied. "Ish jst su shad," Hitomi sadi stuffing her face with stir-fried noodles,"They're so cute together. Acting like they're rivals and such," she added with a swallow. "Don't talk with your mouth full Hitomi," I told her. "Opps. Heehee sorry," she said with a clumsy blush. "Maybe fate doesn't want them together," Naru said putting his hands in his pockets and walking off. "What's got Naru so grouchy?" Hitomi asked with a pout. "Who knows Hitomi," I said with slight sarcasm. Not like you ever look his way except for a good fight. "Hmm, maybe he's PMSing," I had to cover my face to keep from laughing, "Oooo! Look a snow cone vender! Let's get some!" Hitomi demanded grabbing my arm. "I wonder if they have pineapple falvor!" I shouted. "Ewwww, you've so weird Myouri!" Yeah...I'm the weird one. "Myouri, let's go play some games," Hitomi said...Wait said....She didn't shout...Wait...What? "Um, what kinda games?" I asked. "Fun ones of course," she said with a smile. "Yeah, sure," I wonder what's up with her.

Naru's POV  
I sighed. This festival isn't all that fun. Matter of fact it's pretty lame, I just wanted to see if Naga even showed up since I spent all that money on him some decint formal wear. Thean, i had to go and run into those two, so annoying. I continued to walk aimlessly when I noticed someone familiar. I followed him for a bit just to notice he was following someone else...Must say he's pretty good at it...Like he's been doing it for a while. "Stalking is wrong you know," I said to the kid. He turned and looked at me not so surprised I was there,"I could say the same to you," he replied. "Your Myouri's other kid right, the blind one," I said ignoring his statement. "Yeah, name's Yochimu Kusa. Your Myouri-sensei's old teammate that's been training Naga."he answered. "Yeah, Naru Itonami" I replied. “Pleasure to meet the person beating the crap out of my teammate,” he said with a strange smirk. “I’m not sure how to take that,” I answered. “It’s for his benefit, so a complicate,” he said with the same smirk turning towards me. “So who are you stalking, might I ask?” I couldn’t help but be a little curious. “A sound nin named Zen’ya Kasoukioku,” he replied. “Zen’ya? That sounds like the ninja Myouri said defeated you in the preliminaries,” I was a bit confused. “She is,” he answered. “If you’re stalking her for a chance for revenge, I’d advise against that,” I said sternly. “Oh it’s nothing like that, I’m going to make her fall in love with me,” he said with a weird smile…This guy…Is a bit strange. “You’re….An odd one aren’t you?” I asked. “Not really, she caught me in her trap. I just want to catch her in mine,” he answered. I guess I get want he means. Though it doesn’t usually work that way. “Well I gotta go, the dance is about to start and I’ve gotta put my plan in action,” he said turning round further stalking his girl to the dance floor. I sighed,” Guess I should head that way too.”

I got to the dance floor just as the announcer said,"Okay! Dancers please freeze! On the count of three we would like you to turn around and go to the first person whose eyes you meet!" I sighed, they're still doing this? I let out a breath and when the announcer reached three I turned around to leave. But as I looked up I saw Hitomi looking up at the sky. I walked over to her,"You're suppose to look behind you, not up," I told her as she looked my way. "I did, but there wasn't anyone behind me," she looked down,"I guess my fated lover isn't here," she said with a sad sigh. I gumbled and held out my hand,"Here." She looked at me with confusion,"What?" "Since we're both here and what not, I'll dance with you," I answeared back. "Really?!" she shouted with excitement. "Yeah, just this once," I turned my face to hide the blush. Hitomi giggled,"You said that when we did this when we were becoming chunin," she grapped me hand. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she put her hand on my shoulder. I can't belive she remebered back then. Then again why'd she forget. I didn't. Though I still feel like she doesn't even noitice my feelings. I spun her around with the music as she smiled and giggled. If times like this last, I guess I wouldn't mind her ignorance. She...She really does look pretty.

Myouri POV  
'He pulled the same trick,' she laughed to myself. Though, I wonder is there really any hope for them. I sighed at the depressing thought. "Arn't you being a bit noisey?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. "Not in the least, I just so happen to be here," I said looking up at Kakashi. "Then I guess that makes to of us," he said with a grin. "If that was true, you'd be an hour late for this," I joked. He laughed a bit,"Want to dance?" he asked. "Eh? They're doing the 'Switch Up' dance right now," I replied. "And your eyes meet min," she said with the same grin. "We arn't on the dance floor stupid!" I answeared quickly with a slight blush. "Check again," he said pointing at my foot slightly on the dance floor....Crap. I sighed,"Guess I don't have a choice according to tradition," Kakashi smiled a grabbed my hand and pulled me futher on the floor. He grabbed me around the waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm surprised you're not worried about any of your students seeing you," he said teasing me. "They're all off in their own little world, I'm the last thing they're worried about," I replied. "So I see," he spun me around. I tried to keep a scowl on my face, but I'm actually enjoying this. It's hard not to keep from smiling or laughing. I almost feel like a kid again. The music stopped. "T-That was pretty good," I told Kakashi in a hushed voice. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he kissed my forehead. I pushed him back with my face covered with red,"Why you!," I shouted. I tried to chase after him to hit him, but I couldn't because of my kimono and sandels. He patted my head,"I better head home, Himeko will be expecting me there," he turned and left. That jerk! I bet Himeko is going to tell him all about her night firtst too! Ugh! That pisses me off! "Myouri, you look flushed. Are you alright," Hitomi asked as she and Naru came up beside me. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said with a pouting sigh,"What about you two? You looked like you were having fun," changing the subject. "It was! My fated lover may have not been here, but Naru comforted me like a true friend!" she said with glee. I saw Naru look off to the side. I feel sorry for the poor guy, Hitomi's so harsh. "Well, I've had enough for tonight. I'll be heading home now," Naru said as he turned and walked off. "He really is a good guy Hitomi," I told her hoping she'd pick up on something. "He really is. He's such a great friend when he's not being mean," she replied. I really REALLY feel sorry for Naru. "So, I guess we should be heading home soon," I added looking up at all the lights. "But it's been so fun.I don't want it to end," Hitomi complained. "You say that for every festival," I laughed as she pouted. Not long after we parted ways and I started to head home. I wonder how all my students are feeling right about now. Ah, to be young. Wait....I'm not that old! I'm still young! And I had a great time! So they did too! For sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is by my friend who owns Myouri. Don't know when she will do a new chapter.


End file.
